


soulmates

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together for a year, there is a gift for their commitment
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 8





	soulmates

Stiles and Derek have been dating for a year now. Derek said that he had a surprise for him.   
Derek opened a box and took out a simple ring.   
“Stiles, You’re my soulmate, I never thought I believed in soulmates before I met you, But they are real, and you are mine. This is a promise ring. One day when we are older, we will get married. If that’s okay with you?” Derek said.  
“Yes,” Stiles said.   
Derek slid the ring on his finger. It had a little Ace symbol and two intertwined stars to symbolise stiles and Derek’s eternity.


End file.
